WE ALL love Mercedes Jones
by reid4infinity
Summary: drabbles about MJ's relationships. all Mercedes slash included.
1. Chapter 1

WE ALL love Mercedes jones

**SUMMARY: Some drabbles about Mercedes' relationships with different couples. All Mercedes slash included.**

Art Cedes

Mercedes was baffled. Puck had played her! THE Mercedes jones! She was sitting at the lima bean, all alone, thinking about how stupid she was to think puck was sincere about liking her, when he could easily get some skinny little cheerio. She smirked thinking about how she was stuck here, pitying herself, when puck probably had two more ex-girlfriends by now. She was surprised to see Artie wheel up to her table. Sure, he was _kinda_ cute, but he couldn't possibly help her with her current situation. "Hey," he said. "hey." She replied.

"So I heard about puck…"

"Yeah I heard about Britt."

She dumped him to date some jock.

Soon the two got to talking. It started off as small talk about glee club. Then they found out they had a similar interest in _Criminal Minds._ Mercedes told him how she had a major crush on Reid. She had only told Kurt about this, and he had no idea who she was talking about. Artie told her about his little crush on Jordan Todd. He had never told anyone. Mercedes was invited over to Artie's. They watched the new criminal minds together. Artie was starting to thing Mercedes was cooler than he had previously thought, and vice-versa. They had become very good friends, over a breakup.


	2. if it hadn't been for love

IF IT HADN'T BEEN FOR LOVE

**A/N: I do take requests. I do not, however, own glee. **

Finn had just broken up with Rachel for Mercedes. Sam was mad. Rachel was fuming. At the beginning of glee practice, Rachel stood up. "Mr. Shue may Samuel and I perform a duet before we begin?" she asked politely. "Yes Rachel, Sam." The bitter pair stepped to the front of the class. Folky kind of tune began to play. (_**Sam**_**,**_ Rachel_ both)

_**Never woulda hitch hiked to Birmingham, if it hadn't been for love**_

_Never woulda took the train to lousiana if it hadn't been for love_

Never woulda run thru the blinding rain without one dollar to my name

If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love

_**Never woulda seen the trouble that I'm in, if it hadn't been for love**_

_Woulda been gone like a wayward wind, if it hadn't been for love._

Nobody knows it better than me; I wouldn't be wishin' I was free,

If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love

Four cold walls against my will, at least I know she's lying still.

Four cold walls without parole, lord have mercy on my soul.

_**Never woulda gone to that side of town if it hadn't been for love**_

_Never woulda took a mind to track him down if it hadn't been for love_

Never woulda loaded up a 44 and put myself behind a jailhouse door

If it hadn't been, if it hadn't been for love

Four cold walls against my will, at least I know he's lying still

Four cold walls without parole, lord have mercy on my soul

The song continued, but Mercedes was not listening. It _kinda _sounded like Rachel had threatened her. Puh. She noticed that Kurt, Santana and Puck were howling with laughter. Apparently. Rachel got her ponytail stuck in Sam's guitar, and in an effort to release her, he had smacked her right on the forehead. All of the New Directions went to a store called _The Back Room _to pick out outfits for a performance. They didn't trust Rachel for fear of buying things that resembled something from 1956. They didn't trust Mercedes for fear of looking like Technicolor zebras. They didn't trust Tina for fear of getting something the walking dead would wear, and we all know that the guys, save Kurt and sir dapper, would throw just anything together. While Rachel was at a store in the mall called _Gurli gurl,_ and everyone else was at the food court, Mercedes was checking out their items. THEN she'll ask Rachel _just exactly_ what that song was supposed to mean. And that is just what she did. The fore mentioned girl was looking over some ribbons in different shades of pink. 3 shorter-than-Rachel girls with blonde hair whom she recognized from McKinley's rival school, B.J Ross high, as Sadie, Lyssa, and Keera approached her. "hey hobbit, can't wait to steal your man." said Keera. Luckily, the new directions had gathered to find Rachel, and found her there. "HEY!" said Santana. "STEP off her, RIGHT NOW!"

"well well." Said Sadie. "if it isn't the LAME directions." "now, ladies no need for name calling." Said Blaine. "Shut up, loser!" said one of 4 football player who just so happened to go unnoticed. Another one laughed and pushed Mercedes. Kurt stomped on his foot. A cheerleader pushed Rachel. Santana retaliated. Soon all of the new directions were brawling. Artie was rolling over a football player. Tina and Santana were handling Lyssa. Quinn and Brittany took care of Sadie, while Mercedes and Rachel got at Keera. Kurt, Sam, Finn, Puck, and Blaine were sloppily brawling with the guys. Mr. shue and coach beiste came to break it up. (awwww!) Mercedes had to say, though Rachel wanted to kill her for stealing Finn, (it's all in the song) they had eachothers' backs. Thay wouldn't have fought for eachother if it hadn't been for love.


	3. Chapter 3

THE ODDEST OCCURRENCE

**A/N: I do not own glee. This is a requested fic. Need requests ppl!**

"Sebastian and I are dating," Said Mercedes to the glee kids. Blaine and Sam were about to burst with anger. Seeing this, Finn and Rory looked like they wanted to pee their pants. Rachel, Quinn and Brittany looked shocked and scared. Artie was standing by Puck and Santana discussing the possibility that Mercedes was tricked into this. They looked for signs of manipulation. There weren't any; Just lovesick looks. Mike and Tina were _disgusted._ How could someone as amazing as Mercedes date something as gross as Sebastian. The choir room was silent for a moment. Even Mr. Shue was shocked. Then, chaos ensued. Everyone was yelling at Sebastian to leave her alone, asking Mercedes why she even gave him the time of day, or asking if this was all a cruel joke in Finn's case. Tina was puking into a nearby trashcan. Mr. Shue glared daggers at Sebastian. Sam and Blaine Really wanted to kill him. Kurt was sobbing on his knees asking why everything happened to _them._ "Okay stop it!" yelled Mercedes, stepping between the crazed teens and her boyfriend. Seriously, Sam and Blaine were asking Santana for something to cut him with, and she was ready to give it to them! "Bastian makes me happy. Isn't that enough?" she asked. They looked at each other. They did seem happy. "So help me god, if you hurt her, we will each take turns cutting you open, eating your guts and spitting them at you, do you understand?" Said Kurt, causing everyone to nod and Santana to hold up something sharp and shiny. Sebastian nodded and said a sincere "I promise I will never hurt her." Everyone left. Mercedes walked hand in hand with Sebastian back home. Mr. Shue left behind them. He flicked off the lights, engulfing the choir room in darkness.


	4. scare

OMIGOSH MERCY!

Mercedes was sitting in the choir room minding her own business. She was all alone. Slowly, the glee club piled in. everyone except for 2 people came inside. After a while glee club was almost over. They began to get worried. One of the two, Kurt Hummel, showed up in the room. Everyone breathed a small sigh of relief. Small. Mr. Shue decided to call the office and ask them to do a hall sweep for the whereabouts of Rory Flannegan. This meant they couldn't leave the room. An unidentified man came in with Rory. Not only was he pushing Rory, he had a gun to the back of his head. It took a while for the glee kids to register what was happening. What was _really really_ happening. didn't know what to do. Everyone was huddled up in a corner of a choir room. The mystery man pointed at Mercedes with his gun, and motioned for her to come closer. The entire glee club was panicking now. Now that Mercedes was closer, she recognized him. She REALLY recognized this man. "T-Terrence?" she asked. "So you do remember me." The man said.

"N-No."

"Oh, I think you do."

"I'm sorry I don't reca-"

"SHUT YOUR LYING LITTLE MOUTH!"

This was crazy. She knew why he was soo angry at her, but she could MOT let her secret get out. Not like this.

"Y'all know what she did to me?" he asked them. They were like deer in headlights. "ANSWER ME!" he screamed at them. They all shook their heads. The girls' Sam, and Blaine were in tears right now. "This girl bullied me all through elementary and middle school, and ruined my life!" he said. "I-I'm S-Sorry!" she said. This ticked him off more. He raised the gun at her. But at the moment that the world seemed to stop, there was a shot and the man fell over. Behind him was Sue Sylvester. "Nobody. Messes. With. My. Cheerios."


	5. tots

TOTS

**A/N: set after the tots war episode. Someone says something distasteful to Mercedes.**

Mercedes Jones was walking down to her locker. She opened the door and pulled out a container. A container full of the world's most heavenly creation. Tater tots. She popped one into her mouth. After she closed her locker, two jocks came up to her, holding a red slushie. They gave her a once over and started laughing. "let's not waste it the fatty's probably just gonna lick it off anyway." They said. _Am I really that revolting that I'm not even good enough to have a slushie thrown at me? _She thought to herself. Artie, Tina, and Kurt came around the corner a little too soon. The jocks threw the slushie at them, then ran off. "I'm getting FREAKIN TIRED of this!" said Artie. "don't worry guys, I think I've got a plan."

THE NEXT DAY

The two jocks heard from Finn that Santana and Brittany wanted to talk to them alone behind the school. They practically ran out there. When they were about twelve feet away from the girls, a HUGE bucket of frozen red liquid fell on the two of them. Oh, it wasn't over yet. Each one of the gleeks, Mercedes, Kurt, Tina, Artie, Finn, Rachel, Puck, Santana and Sam and Brittany came out with slushies of all colors and circled the two. Without a word, they threw the drinks away. "that was to show you that we're better than you. To say that we aren't cruel enough to make you suffer more than you have already." Said Mercedes. They all walked away, leaving two baffled jocks in the parking lot behind the school soaking wet and dripping rainbow colors.


	6. Chapter 6

POTATO IN THE THROAT

Artie, Puck, Kurt, Mike, Finn and Blaine were sitting at breadstix with Austin, Mercedes' new boyfriend. "Hi guys." He said. "It's really nice to meet y-"

"Cut the crap." Said Artie. "We all know why we're here. It's to tell you that if you hurt hot mama that we _will _get you." Said puck.

"Ya, I'll be shovin' a potato down yer throat." Said Rory.

"I may be dapper but I will kill you." Said Blaine.

"I'll just destroy your social life…and Santana is gonna go all Lima heights and jack you up." Said Kurt.

"I _do _know the pressure points that can kill you in seconds." Said mike.

Finn just nodded at everything they said.

"o-okay" said Austin. The guys smiled at him like they were all old friends. Mercedes came back from retrieving her purse. "So what did I miss?" she said. They assured her that it was really nothing.

**A/N: tell me if I should add a new chapter in which Austin **_**does**_** hurt her, and the boys go after him. I do not own glee or characters except for Austin.** **Tell me if the hurt should be physical, emotional, or mental. **


	7. Chapter 7

SHE'S A SPUD

Hello. Rory Flannegan here. I just wanted to say…Mercedes is hot. What do they say when someone is hot? Is it _'she's a spud'_? Yeah, that's it. Mercedes is a SPUD! Wait…Artie just told me that it's _stud_, and to back up off his chick. Now Sam is mad at us. Now Kurt and Blaine are bein' all protective and sayin they never gave us permission to call her his chick. Finn and puck said they'll break our stupid faces if we hurt her. I like my face not broken. Now Kurt and Blaine are makin' out. Mercedes just came in. walk away Mercedes. Just walk. Away.

**A/N: next chapter; Mercedes' boyfriend has to meet with someone(s) important to legitimately be with her. No it's not her father. **


	8. Chapter 8

SWEET DREAMS

_She was in the back seat, but they couldn't see her. The road was clear and the car was filled with the laughter of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson. It was dark as midnight, even though the time read 8:00. It was so dark, in fact, that the rays of the headlights barely stretched 4 feet. Kurt was driving. They were singing along to firework by Katy Perry. Blaine had said something weird, and it was barely audible and sounded like 'beer'. Kurt turned for 5 seconds giving him a weird look. Then Blaine shouted "DEER!" Kurt swerved and missed the deer. He and Blaine shared a relieved look. She was relieved too. Then she looked to her left and screamed. They couldn't hear her! Why couldn't they hear her? Kurt looked to the left, but it was too late. A huge 18-wheeler slammed into them sending them flipping through the air and landing in a patch of bushes. _

All of a sudden, Mercedes jones woke up crying in a cold sweat at 2 am. She couldn't go back to sleep. She just couldn't. The nightmare felt so…real. She could still feel the car door handle in her hand. She could smell the smoke. She could vividly remember the blood (from whom she had no idea). She would be crazy if she said this was a vision…right? Right? No. _Not _right. She had to tell Kurt, even if he thought that the idea was absurd. Even if she was actually just crazy and nothing was really going to happen, she had to get it out.

**Next day in glee, before Mr. Shue arrives.**

Mercedes nervously walked up to Kurt. She had never been nervous around him before, even when she liked him. "Hey, can I talk to you?" she asked "Sure, diva." He replied. They sat down and she faced him sternly, all her nervousness gone. "Are you planning to go somewhere with Blaine at 8:00 tonight?" she asked. "Umm…yes…how did you know that?"

"I had a dream."

"One of _the_ dreams?"

"NO! No. a car accident dream."

"So you're concerned for our safety?"

"Yes! So glad you understand. And, watch out for deer, trucks, and pay attention and don't sing firework. Look to your left after you see the deer."

And with that she walked off, leaving Kurt confused.

**8:00, in the car**

Kurt was staring straight ahead. The radio station was playing firework. _Pay attention and don't sing firework_. He thought to himself. He heard Blaine mumble something in between lyrics. He knew that Blaine had probably been trying to warn him about the deer in front of them. He calmly drove around it. Now he was scared. 2 of her predictions were right. _Look to your left after you see the deer_ and _watch out for trucks_ kept replaying in his head. He was looking to his left every 2 seconds. Where was the freakin' truck? He saw it right before it was too late. Blaine was too lost in Katy Perry to notice that they had almost died. Thank god he had Mercedes.

**Glee club, before Mr. Shue arrives.**

Kurt came straight in and hugged Mercedes with a grip of death. "Kurt!" she said. He let her go. "Your dream prediction was right. I saw the deer, the truck, the Katy Perry, and everything." Mercedes was shocked. She even gave thought to it and decided it was just a vivid dream. She narrowed her eyes. "If you're playin with me boy…"

"I'm not."

After that, Kurt was following Mercedes like a lost puppy. She was gonna have to find a pill to make her stop dreaming, 'cause this could NOT go on forever.

**A/N: there will be a Kurt version of this story. the smiley face looks killer. **


	9. Chapter 9

NIGHTY NIGHT

_He was sitting on her bed. She couldn't see him. She was watching a Beyoncé video. She was twirling around the room in her swivel chair. The music was a little loud. She was now situated at her desk doing a paper on Jefferson's indictment. He saw the window behind her rattle. He saw a man dressed in completely black with red hair and a red beard come inside. He was thinking about whether or not he should try to warn her. One one hand she could get away. On the other, the guy might panic and hurt her. Then, the mystery man took out a silver revolver and put it to the back of her head. The last thing he heard was an ear splitting scream and a dreadful gunshot._

Kurt Hummel woke up in a sweat at 2 am and refused to sleep again. He could still feel himself gripping her purple comforter as the man approached her. He could still feel the tears on his cheeks. He could vividly hear the gunshot and Mercedes' horror filled scream. He was crazy. He had to be. It felt so...real. It even took him a while to figure out where he was. Even if he was bat poop crazy, he was NOT going to risk his diva getting hurt.

**Next day at glee before Mr. Shue enters.**

"Hey, cedes, can I come over at 7:00 exactly?" he says.

"Umm…sure, Kurt."

"Great. Thanks." He says, totally relieved that he would at least be there if anything went down.

**Next day at Mercedes' house.**

Kurt was sitting on Mercedes' purple bed, trying to be normal. It was never like this before. She just kept…staring at him…studying him the way she did when she wanted to get an explanation for his tension. The tension was so thick he could taste it. She finally gave up. She clicked on the TV. She turned to bet. Some Nicki Minaj video was on. Good, no Beyoncé. She sat down to finish her paper on Jefferson.' _Jefferson' he thought. _He was horrified when a Beyoncé video came on…countdown, to be exact. The doorbell rang. He was ready to jump in to action, until he remembered that the assailant came into the window. He relaxed a little and watched through a space in the blinds as Mercedes answered the door. He saw a man with a scraggly red beard give her a package and go back to his truck. He wrote down the liscence plate number; this was without a doubt the man from his nightmare. Mercedes had replayed the Beyoncé video, and Kurt and her started casually chatting about the latest fashion trends. Kurt heard the all too familiar window rattle. He braced himself. The man from before came through the window. Mercedes turned around and could only gape in shock. Kurt pulled a handgun out of his bag and shot him. They heard that same loud crack. Kurt slowly lowered his gun. Mercedes came up and hugged him from behind. They stayed like that for an entire minute until Mercedes let go to call the police.


	10. Chapter 10

RIGHT AS RAIN pt.1

Mercedes was lonely. Kurt had been blowing her off for Rachel all month. He knew she was angry, and yet, he still had the nerve, the gal, and downright audacity to talk to her like he didn't even care "hey 'cedes, the most exciting thing happened to me and rach-"before he could finish, Mercedes walked off in tears of anger.

**6 weeks later, Kurt's pov**

Mercedes has been ignoring me and hanging out with some chick named Bettah. Bettah is such a nerd! Her fashion sense is atrocious. Every day, all everyone hears is "oh, Bettah and I went to that new movie" (the one _we _ were going to see) and "oh, Bettah and I are going to have a sleepover" (the one _we_ were going to have), but I. DREW. THE. LINE When she said "Bettah and I are going to that sale at the mall." It's not the fact that she's hanging out with Bettah, but she's hanging out with Bettah _instead of me_. I mean, Rachel and I practically begged her to come to the sale with _us_. She declined our offer, but she gladly and graciously accepted bettah's.

**Narrator pov.**

Kurt and Mercedes sat as far away as possible from each other. Kurt was next to Rachel, of course, and Mercedes was next to Tina (since Bettah didn't take glee club). Mr. Shue came into the room with a smile on his face. He wrote 'emotion' on the board. "Today's assignment is emotion. You will pick a random emotion out of this hat and perform a song about it." Mercedes got forgiveness. Kurt got regret. Rachel got anticipation.

**Next day.**

It was Mercedes' turn to perform. She sang 'Right as rain' by adele. She was staring straight at Kurt when she sang '_go ahead and steal my heart to make me cry again, 'cause it will never hurt as much as it did then, when, we were both right and no one had blame, but now I give up on this endless game.'_ That meant, in his eyes, that she was giving up on their friendship. But why? '_because of bettah_' He thought. 'what did I do to make her mad?' he asked himself. He didn't know now, but, oh yes, he WOULD find out.


	11. Chapter 11

RIGHT AS RAIN pt.2

Oh. My. Gosh. All my fault. I'm the reason that, before Bettah came along, Mercedes was depressed. She dressed in faded jeans, a random t-shirt, and a gray hoodie. Then Bettah just made everything better. I thought that maybe she was just late and she didn't have time to get diva'd up. I remember what happened like it was yesterday (because it was yesterday).

_After glee club, they both had a free period. He caught up with her at her locker with a cold stare. "What was that? You were supposed to sing a song about forgiveness." He said. "I talked to Mr. Shue. He said that the song could be about being forgiven, giving forgiveness, or not giving forgiveness. Guess which one I chose. " She said, with a stare that could melt his and set it on fire. "Why are you mad at me?" he asked. "Why? WHY?" she said. She slammed her locker, making him flinch. "Because you and berry have been attached at the hip. You've been blowing me off for her all month. I got sick of being alone, Kurt!" he stood there, mouth agape. "I-I'm sorry." He finally managed to choke out. "Yeah, I know you are." She said coldly, walking away. _

**Next day**

Rachel sang her anticipation song which was '_I'll be waiting_' by Adele. They gave her the applause which she so strongly desired. Kurt sang his regret song which was '_I'm so sorry' _clarion Larkin lurch. He was looking at Mercedes the entire time. When he was done, she smiled, which told him that he was forgiven.

**A/N: Kurt's song and artist don't really exist. I love adele with a passion and do not own glee, or any characters except for Bettah. I am so into the Rachel/ Mercedes/ Kurt conflict. Rachel was wrong during voting time. So I'm ripping into her.**


	12. note

**Okay guys…yep, another AN. So, my ****e-mail is jenky so like, everything is messed up. I'll be moving things to another account by the name of reid4infinity2. All my story alerts and author alerts will go there. i'm keeping this one but all my new stories go there. Everything SHOULD be done by 7/19/12. So sweets please bear with me! so ya i'll have 2 accounts.**

**I BLAME AOL!**

**So sorry,**

**-R4I.**


End file.
